


Stark Dark

by sakuracstark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Hurt Stiles, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracstark/pseuds/sakuracstark
Summary: Rewrote The Secret Stark to try to fix my writers block.Hopefully you enjoy.Don't expect Void!Stiles, but don't expect Cannon!Stiles either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Secret Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240932) by [sakuracstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracstark/pseuds/sakuracstark). 



"I can't do this anymore Stiles!" John, yells.

"Dad-" I try, only to be interrupted. _He's starting to piss me off._

"No! First you lie to me, then you show up at all my crime scenes, and now you're lying about what happened tonight" He yells, I look away with fake shame. I really don't feel bad hiding this from him. It's necessary.

"I'd-"

"No Stiles... I'm sending you to live with your father" he says tiredly, my mouth drops open and I stare at him in shock.  _I actually wasn't expecting this._

"You'd send me away" I ask quietly, he raises his chin and raises a brow, as if he's daring me to argue.

"I don't trust you here anymore, you aren't my son" and with that sentence my head starts spinning. _He'd really send me away? He really doesn't trust me?_

"Mom would be so disappointed" I hiss, turning to the walk up the stairs. My fists clenching with barely restrained anger.

"No, she'd be disappointed in you" he barks back, I glance back with cold eyes and see him staring at me in shock of what was said.

 

I stare at my room for what could possibly be the last time. I get lost in the memories of everything around me, my thoughts only getting interrupted with a knock on my door. I turn, getting ready to start arguing again but am only met by Lydia walking in.  _Ugh, she's acting like she owns the place, back off bitch. This is **my** territory! _I growl in my mind.

"I need your help" she says quietly, I sigh in disappointment and look away. 

"Of course you do... Whatever" I mutter, grabbing my keys and allowing her to instruct me on where to go.

After all the shit goes down Jackson is now a werewolf; Peter was resurrected; Scott betrayed us; and Gerard is dying, I find Scott glaring at me.

"What the fuck Stiles!? I needed you!" He yells, I roll my eyes.

"I thought you didn't want us  _humans_  in the way" I ask, ignoring the stares of everyone but the dying man on the ground.

"I needed you" he says quietly, I laugh. coldly.  _As if._

"Well, that's news to me. How was I supposed to _magically_ know what you need when you don't even talk to me? It doesn't matter know though as I would never help someone who helped an Argent, never mind  _him_ " I hiss. Pushing back the flashbacks of my time with him in that creepy ass basement.

"I had a plan, obviously" he states defensively, I wave my hand in Derek's general direction.

"And _raping_ your will on Derek was part of it? You know better Scott. It doesn't matter what he threatened or promised, we could have taken care of it! Let me guess, it was your mom and Allison was it? Everyone else is just collateral for you. Funny coming from the one who wants no one hurt" My voice raising at every word, I suppress the deadly growl rising up my throat.  _I want his blood running through my fingers. Ugh, no he's my best friend! Was my best friend._

"That is not-" He tries, I roll my eyes and step back as he tries to reach out to me, I notice Peter in the background, and Chris and Allison nearby as well, faces full of shock.

"Keep your family on a leash, Chris, you wouldn't want word to spread that no one in your family follows the code, including your _lovely_ daughter" I growl, I turn to Peter, "You better not hurt my dad or I'll kill you, _again_ " I turn towards Jackson and Lydia, "You have my number, call me if you have questions" and I finally turn to Derek. "I didn't know what Scott had planned. I wish you and the pack safety." 

"What are you talking about" Scott asks, I laugh bitterly. Blinking the flashes of flesh, sweat, blood, and the screaming of my pack mates.

" _Like_ you don't know" I taunt, a dangerous look in my eyes. _I want death and destruction._ "It was nice knowing ya Scott, at least, before all this shit happened. I'm leaving" I drone, getting in the battered Jeep, ignoring Scott's calls, and pull away from the warehouse. I head to the Argent's house, pulling the gun I bought off a sketchy guy two towns over. 

 

When I knock on the door and one of the hunters answers the door, I shoot him between the eyes. Along with the three others getting up from the couch. I head to the basement and release Erica and Boyd, helping them outside, I see Chris and Allison pull up, Allison looks horrified at what shape everything and everyone is in. I drive them to the abandoned train station that Derek frequents and drop them off with a promise of them never telling what happened in that basement, before heading back to the warehouse and seeing Peter burning Gerard's body. He turns to me.

"I'll miss you Little Red" he says quietly, I smile sharply, my eyes cold, and stand next to him as we watch him burn.  _I think I will actually regret leaving him behind in the broken tatters of his old life._

"I _think_ I may even miss you too creepy Uncle Peter" I say quietly. "Now that you're _somewhat_ sane that is" I tease with a sharp smirk, he slips me a piece of paper and I eye him in confusion.

"In case you ever need me" he explains.

"Thanks" I say quietly, looking away, he smirks.

"Anytime" he asks, I shrug and turn away.

"Watch over my wolves Creeper Wolf" I whisper as I drive away from the warehouse district feeling a hundred thousand times lighter.

 

 

When I head home I ignore my dad and just silently start packing. I start with a bag of all the books and research I've done since all this started along with the few books I've _acquired_ from Deaton, with and without his permission. I fill the next bag with toiletries and electronics, and the last bag with few clothes. When I'm done my dad knocks on the door, I look at him cold and calculating. I don't let myself feel bad as he tries to apologize.

"Stiles-" He starts, I hold up a hand and turn around, getting my bags together. _Don't even try with me right now._

"When will the jet be there" I ask distantly, turning away, he clears his throat.

"Tomorrow at 8" he says quietly. I nod sharply and start taking my bags downstairs to put in my car.

"I'm driving you" he says, I roll my eyes.

"So you can make sure I leave?" I ask bitingly, he looks hurt and apologetic.

"No, cause I want to see my son off" he says, I snort.

"I can't be your _son_ when it's convenient" I say point out, heading outside, he follows me out.

"Where-"

"Don't worry, I'll be back by morning" I say before driving to no where in particular. I suddenly realize I'm outside the Jungle. That probably wasn't the safest thing I've done. _But I'd suppose it was better than running with werewolves._

 

I guess I might as well get a drink before I leave. I head inside after flashing my recently acquired fake ID and head straight over to the bar where someone instantly buys me a drink, raising theirs at me in welcome from across the bar, I grin and sit down, sipping at my drink absently. 

"Stiles?" I hear someone ask from behind me, I turn to see Danny.

"Oh, hey Danny" I say with a small fake smile, he frowns at me.

"I haven't seen you here often are you okay" he asks, sitting down next to me, I shrug and stare into my drink. "You can talk to me you know, I'm not as oblivious as your pack seems to think"

I glance over at him with a raised eyebrow. "I should be shocked but let's be honest, you're smarter than they give you credit for"

"Thanks, I guess" he says awkwardly, ordering himself a drink. 

"My dad's shipping me off to my biological father" I finally state, he looks at me shocked.

"You're adopted?" he asks in shock, I laugh and shake my head.

"My mother got drunk and had a one night stand before meeting my dad" I admit, he shakes his head.

"That's rough" he states, I nod. "Well I know we've never been close, but if you ever want someone to talk to, I'm always here" 

"Thanks, I appreciate that" I say quietly, he takes my phone and adds his number before wandering off and letting me slowly get drunk. I eventually head out to the dance floor. Most people are under the assumption I can't dance, or sing, or paint, or do anything _fun_. I suppose I'm not that open about it, I mean, I don't do any of it often. I find a hot guy who seems to be interested and we dance together. Dancing as in grinding and making out, groping each others bodies as much as is appropriate in a place like this... maybe more.

I end up heading home with him. And let me tell you, I made a good choice with this one, he was a lot of fun in bed. Most people think I'm a shy virgin, but let's be honest, I'm not.

 

I head home in the morning after messing around with the guy who I learn is Greg, he gives me his number and says he's always willing to hook up if I'm in town. 

The car ride to the airport is silent, my dad obviously realizes I don't want to talk. When I leave I let him hug me, but I don't make much of an effort to hug back. _After all,  I'm not his son, nor am I welcome here._

But, I admit, I can't wait to see Tony. It feels like forever since I've seen my father.


	2. Chapter 2

When the jet lands my phone rings, I answer it without looking. "Hello?"

"Stiles" Derek says, I roll my eyes. "Thank you. Erica and Boyd told me what happened, and how you brought them back" he says, I shrug, uncomfortable with the thought of them telling him about  _him_.

"How much did they tell you" I ask casually, picking at my nails absently.

"That you were there with them, and you didn't say a word no matter what they did... I didn't realize how dedicated you were to all this... I thought you were just following Scott" he admits, I smirk, making my way to the bag exchange.

"You know me Sourwolf, always playing the hero" I say sarcastically, he huffs a laugh.

"You know you're pack right? You may not be here now but you've always been and always will be pack" he says softly, I juggle my phone and the bags I'm grabbing off the conveyor while thinking a reply.

"Thanks Derek" I say softly, not liking how nice that actually made me feel.

"You're welcome" he hangs up.

I manage to carry all my bags and head to the exit where I was told Happy would be waiting. 

When we reach the tower Happy helps me take my bags to my floor and then heads out to take Pepper to a meeting. I lay back on my bed with a sigh. I miss Beacon Hills, I miss the chaos, and ironically, the running for my life with my pack by my side. I roll over and curl into a ball against my pillow.

"JARVIS?" I ask quietly.

"Yes, Young Sir?"

"Where is Tony right now" I ask, curiously. _He's been surprisingly absent since I got here.... He's planning something._

"In the lab, Young Sir" he replies, I nod and curl up even tighter.

"Tell him I'm going to take a nap" I let myself fall asleep after I hear the affirmative. I dream of Darkness, Battle, Magic and Wolves.

JARVIS wakes me around an hour later.

"Young Sir, I apologize for waking you, but Sir requires you on the common floor to meet the Avengers" he says, I yawn and stretch.

"Thanks Jarv" I say before heading downstairs. _This may be that plan._

 

 

Everyone in the room stops their discussions and look at me, I shift feet and look at Tony awkwardly.

"Stiles, these are the Avengers, Avengers, this is Stiles" he says before leaning back into his seat on the couch and going back to his tablet. A blonde guy who I'm pretty sure is Captain America rolls his eyes.

"Hi Stiles, I'm Steve Rogers" he introduces, coming forward and shaking my hand, "This is Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, and Bruce Banner. Thor is currently in Asgard"

I smile at all of them awkwardly. Tony stands up with a sarcastic grin.

"Well, now that we're all acquainted let's go to dinner" he announces, I roll my eyes but follow him and the others to the elevator.

"So Stiles, what brings you to New York" Steve asks, I shrug.

"My dad thought it'd be good for me I guess" I sort of lie. 

"I thought Tony was your dad" he asks with scrunched eyebrows, looking confused.

"Tony's my father, John is my dad and Claudia is my late mother" I explain, he nods but still looks confused.

"I'll explain it to ya later Cap" Tony mutters, typing on his phone. Probably distracted by thoughts of my mom. They were practically best friends when he found out about me. He actually gets along well with my dad.

"So... What's it like suddenly being in the big city" Clint asks with a childish grin, I shrug, trying not to smile at his adorableness.  _The adorableness? Oh my god._

"It's... busy I guess... I visit every once in a while so, it's not really that new to me" I explain, he looks kind of disappointed by my lack of interest. I glance at Natasha and see her looking at me inquisitively, my phones beeps so I glance down at it.

**I've contacted the local pack in New York to tell them why you're there, they want to meet with you just so they match face to name. Peter**

I roll my eyes with a smirk.

**I don't even want to know how you got my number Zombie Wolf but thanks. Tell me the address and I'll stop by before the end of the week.**

He doesn't reply so I pay attention to what's going on around me again as we get in the SUV Tony bought for occasions like this.

"What happened to your face" Natasha asks, I shrug, looking her straight in the eyes to try to prove it's truth.

"Lacrosse. Won a game, other team got mad" I lie, she doesn't seem to completely believe it, but nods nonetheless.

 

We finally end up at some restaurant Tony chose. I glance up and notice it's fancy and expensive, I sigh. _Classic Tony._ We apparently made a  _quick_ reservation, and we get seated in under three minutes. 

"Order what you want Stiles, ignore the prices" he orders, I glare at him but listen anyways.  _I've been going through hell, I deserve nice things._

"So are you continuing school while you're here" Steve asks, trying to make conversation. I appreciate the thought, but no. I don't want pity from Captain America. I shake my head.

"I technically already graduated, I just go through school for my best friend's sake. When I go back I'll likely be at whatever level he's at" I say with a shrug, he looks impressed but confused.

"You already graduated?" Natasha asks, looking impressed, I shrug.

"Yeah, like when I first got into middle school I got tired of it and decided to test out, I ended up testing out of high school but I kept going anyways" I admit, only my dad, Claudia, and Tony knows this.

"Impressive, kid" Clint says, I glare at him.  _The last person who called me kid was torn apart._

"Don't call me kid" he raises his hands in defense with an apologetic look. I roll my eyes.

"Stiles stop being an asshole" Tony states, looking at his phone.

"I'm not being an asshole" I grumble, glancing away. I ignore the strange look Natasha gives me.

"Your dad isn't punishing you Stiles, he's just worried about you" Tony tries to convince me, looking me in the eyes, his phone off for seemingly the first time tonight.

"Suuuure, worried. He's busy all the time. We don't see each other enough for him to be worried" I drawl, Tony looks sad, in fact everyone sitting here does.  _Of course, that_ 's  _not exactly the situation I suppose._

"Stiles..." 

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to it" I say sharply before the food arrives. We eat in a tense silence. In the car Steve tried to converse with me but I just put in earbuds and stare out the window. He eventually gives up. When we get back I go straight to my floor. I plug in my laptop and open Skype and call Danny. He picks up immediately.

"Hey Stiles what's up" he asks, I groan and smack my face on the desk. "That bad at your fathers"  _Ha! Try worse._

"They keep trying to be nice to me and entertain me as if I'm just here on a vacation of my choice" I whine, he shrugs.

"Is it so wrong that they want you to be happy there" he asks, I contemplate it for a moment.  _Is it?_

"Yes? No? I don't know! I don't even want to be here, I want to be in Beacon Hills, being pissed at Scott and hanging out with you and the others" I explain, longing in my eyes.

He nods sympathetically. "I really, really get it but you have to face that you're there for the foreseeable future" he states, I groan again.

"I wish there was a Jungle here, so I could get drunk and ignore my problems" I mutter, he laughs but then gets serious.

"I wish I could help you there, but if you do that, be careful, it isn't healthy Stiles" he warns, I nod.

"I know"

"..."

"..."  
"I'm sorry Stiles I gotta go, I promised my little sister I'd read to her before bed" he says finally, I nod miserably.

"You're a good guy Danny"  _If only he wasn't as stuck in the blackhole that is Beacon Hills as I am, he deserves better._

"I know" he hangs up the Skype call and I just stare at the screen. I eventually notice Scott trying to call me, I decline it and log off. _I'm not in the mood for his particular flavor of bullshit tonight._ I drag myself to the bed and let myself pass out. 

 

 

When I get up I research different clubs in the area, picking a decent one for tonight to try out. I get dressed casually in a Batman tee and jeans, finishing off my look with a red flannel. I head downstairs to the car lot and head to the mall. If I'm going to be here for a while, I'll be damn well who I want. Thankfully, before I left I had a second fake ID made for the other side of me... the Stephanie side of me. 

I wander around buying random expensive things that look nice using the card Tony keeps begging me to use. I know I spent at least $10,000.  I then head to an expensive beauty parlor and get a full body wax.

Which,  _OW!_  That hurts more than I thought it would... but it was extremely worth it. I also get my nails done. Nothing fancy, just cleaning up the mess that is my cuticles. By the time I'm done it's around 4:15. When I head back to the tower I carry all my bags upstairs. It took like, four trips.


	3. Chapter 3

I watch a few movies until it's late enough I can start making my way to the club that will replace the Jungle until I'm back in Beacon Hills. I'm Stephanie tonight, so I head over to the feminine side of my closet and choose a gold dress for tonight.

When I arrive I flash them my fake ID and they let me in. I look over the club, it's not that bad. Looks nicer than the Jungle in fact. I head over to the bar and ordered a rum and coke on the rocks. I look around the club again, taking in it's atmosphere. When you walk in there's a coat check where you can have them hold your stuff, I was surprised to hear that they don't charge for that. Most places these days will use any excuse to make money. Then you have the option of going three ways, upstairs to the area that overlooks the dance floor where you can hang out with your friends, there's booths, tables, and even a few pool tables and dart boards up there. There's the dance floor, which is huge, but considering this is New York I'm not surprised, and the bar. 

"First time?" The bartender asks with a knowing smirk, making my drink. 

"Here? Yeah, just moved to town" I reply, his smirk grows even wider.  _I hope he isn't trying for something, he's not my type._

"Well let me on behalf of New York's Nightlife welcome you to town" he purrs, handing me my drink, I blush as he winks at me before wandering down to help another customer.

"Don't be frightened, he's a nice guy, he just likes to flirt" A voice says from behind me, I turn and see a young man, a little older then me. I nod to him and he sits next to me. "I'm John"

"Stephanie" I say slyly, he nods.

"Yeah, ok... What brings you to New York" he asks, his eyes briefly flashing red. I shrug.

"Family... Unfortunately. You must be Alpha Henrickson" I admit, he winces.

"Ugh, I don't envy you on that front. And yes, I am. You must be Stiles" he mutters, I snort.

"Sometimes, how old  _are_ you" I ask, he looks at me in amusement.

"Nineteen but if anyone asks it's twenty two" he whispers in my ear with a teasing grin, I smirk at him.

"Fair enough"

"Well, I'll talk to you later, I have some business to attend to" he says, getting up. I nod at him and he walks away, disappearing into the crowd. I finish my drink, and head back to the tower. That was enough excitement for me tonight. At least I got the first meeting with the Alpha over with.

 

 

When I arrive back at the tower I go to my room and change into a t-shirt and some sweats after removing my makeup and nails before heading down to the common room where JARVIS told me dinner was being served.

"Hey Stiles" Steve smiles at me as I wander in, he's setting the table while Bruce looks to be cooking. I look around.

"Where's Clint and Natasha" I ask.

"On their way, they were at SHIELD" he replies, I notice a distinct lack of Tony.  _He might be up to something again..._

"Where's Tony" 

"Workshop, I'm about to go get him" he replies, I nod and head to the kitchen where Bruce is cooking, he looks up from the pot he's stirring, and man does that smell good.

"Hey" he welcomes quietly, I smile at him, leaning in to smell the pot.

"What's this? Smells good" I murmur.

"Chicken stew" he says, I nod and lean back, hands in my pockets.

"Sounds good" I turn when I hear Clint and Natasha head into the dining room. 

"Smells good Brucie Bear" Tony calls, walking in with a grin, I roll my eyes but walk out there to join them. "Hey Stiles" 

"Hi Tony" I say quietly, I wander over to the living room and plop onto a couch. They all have so much enthusiasm and happiness that it's sickening to me. _No matter how much they want me to be I'm not going to be that happy here._ I feel the couch shift and see that Clint has sat down next to me.

"Hey" he says hesitantly.

"Hey" I reply, equally hesitantly.

"You ok?" he asks, I shrug.

"I guess" 

"What's up" he asks, I shrug again, he sighs. "Stiles, nothing is going to change if you just act so cold and distant all the time" 

I look at him, really look at him. He looks like he's trying to understand, trying to make a friend, trying to just be here with me. I appreciate it, I appreciate him. I really do, but I just hate the situation my dad threw me in when I honestly wasn't even ready.

"I didn't want anything to change. I want to be in Beacon Hills. Don't get me wrong, I love Tony, but I don't want to be here because I was  _sent_ here, I want to be here because I  _want_ to be here..." I say quietly, looking away, trying to ignore the thoughts of the pack and what might happen to them. Regardless of how pissed I am at them.

"I get that, but you're here now, regardless of if you wanted to be or not. I don't think Tony knew that you didn't want to be here, I think he was under the impression you asked to come here. I mean, you know Tony, he wouldn't force you anywhere" he points out.

"I know" I admit, looking at my hands in my lap. "But that doesn't change anything. I'm here, away from my friends in a place I don't know that well and to be honest, I don't really want to know that well. It's busy here and loud" 

He looks surprised. Hell,  _I_ look surprised. "I get what you're saying but I don't know how to quite respond to that" I laugh. 

"A lot of people say that. I can be a bit overwhelming. But so is Tony so you must be used to it" I tease, bumping his shoulder, he smirks.

"HEY!" I hear from the dining room, I roll my eyes.  _Figures that he was listening. Same old Tony._

"This place is a mess, things fall under the radar everyday, it's easier when you're in a small town where it's hard to miss something" I explain, he looks somewhat understanding and somewhat confused.

"I suppose...  _Any_ ways, what are you plans for while you're here" he asks, I shrug.

"I don't know yet" I admit as Bruce calls us in for dinner. Dinner is somewhat quiet, for me anyway, they really just discuss Avenger things and I keep out of the conversation as much as possible. Although, Tony must have noticed with his dragging me to the workshop with him after we're both done. 

 

 

"I'm sorry Stiles, if I knew you didn't want to be here I wouldn't have sent the jet" he says, I shrug. "But I have to admit it's pretty great to have you here, when you aren't being a dick that is" I glare at him.  
"Well excuuuuuuse me for being dragged here against my will by someone who claims I'm not even his son" I hiss back, he winces and looks surprised but shakes it off.

"Anyways I didn't invite you down here to argue, I actually have to talk to you about something" he says quietly, flashing his electric blue eyes. He's a technopath, meaning he can understand and control technology and electronics. He's actually the strongest one known. Not that anyone but Charles Xavier knows who he is though. 

"They don't know you're a mutant" I gasp, he shrugs and pointedly looks away from me. I laugh coldly. 

"Wow, and you want me to trust people you can't even trust" I snort, he glares at me.

"You know why! The government would label me a terrorist, even more then they want to now. They would actually be able to get their hands on everything" he hisses back, I shrug.

"What's going on" I ask, wanting him to just get to the point, he suddenly looks nervous.

"Um, There might possibly be a chance for you to have the gene too" he mumbles, I laugh.

"I already knew that, nothing new has happened, nothing strange, so I think I'm good" I say when I finally calm down, he looks away.

"There's a way to test if there is... But it might not be 100% safe" he says, I raise a brow.

"Does this have to do with those X-Men running around on the news" I ask, he shrugs. "I appreciate the opportunity, but I honestly don't really want to know right now, and if it becomes an issue then we can come up with a plan. But for now, I'm fine where I'm at. I need to make a plan for now" 

I've actually wanted to go there when Tony told me he finally opened to the public. See, Tony was his first student. Xavier was known for wanting to help mutants but was still trying to figure out how to start. He trained Tony while he was at MIT and by the time he graduated he was identified as Xavier's first X-Man. The others know of him, but not his name. I couldn't wait to go meet the man who is leading the mutant generation. But with the shit show of Beacon Hills, and the stress of getting tossed here, now isn't the nest time.

"Stiles..." he pleads, I look away. 

"I don't think I should right now. Maybe later" I say softly, he nods quietly, and seems lost in his thoughts. I head upstairs, rushing to my room, almost running into Clint on the way. 

"Where's the fire" he teases, I shrug.

"Tony wanted me to go to a summer school I've always wanted to go to... I just don't think it's the right time" I say cryptically, he looks a understanding.

"Oh... Well do you think it would be good for you?" he asks, I shrug. 

"Dunno, but I think I should work on settling here before I go running off somewhere else." I say before rushing off to my room.

I pull out my laptop and try calling Danny with no response. I frown and try to shrug off the bad feeling.  _He's just busy, that's all it is._


End file.
